Fatal Frame: Obscured By The Light
Fatal Frame: Obscured By The Light is a 2011 Survival Horror Video Game distributed by Tecmo for the Xbox 360 Console. It was released on June 14, 2011 alongside the Fatal Frame back to back video-game: Bringing Blood which was released solemnly for the PlayStation 3 Console. The two games feature the same unique gameplay of the previous hit Fatal Frame Video-Games which is the player uses a supernaturally powered camera as a tertiary weapon and looking glass through the storyline of events. The game features the exclusive Gauntlet Camera Obscura. The story corresponds with that of Bringing Blood. Gauntlet Camera Obscura In each of the three orphanages of Itakura traversed by Mufuyu the trademark supernatural camera which can show the dead is used. However, in this game it is used to not only detect the dead which appear as enemy characters throughout the story but also gods too which are planning a big sacrifice of three children from the small rural town Itakura. The Camera Obscura of this game was created by Itakura Civil Engineer Dr. Fairleen Takamota-San who sent out the requirements for a debunker straight to main character Mufuyu after hearing of his fame as a ridder of the supernatural. Once Mufuyu arrives in Itakura and is at first blind to the undead and unearthly enemies plagueing the sealed in town he is given the Gauntlet Camera Obscura built for Mufuyu after Dr. Fairleen learnt of the Camera Obscura apparent object with the ability to depict the unearthly. The Gaunlet Obscura is different for it not just picks up the spirits but can pick up deities (gods) too. It also doubles as a built in weapon with spherical blades which can emanate from it and have the power to pierce the flesh of the non-corporeal (ghosts) and deitie corporeal (gods). Plot The story opens with a red butterfly coming through a snowstorm and landing on the hand of Mufuyu Hinasaki whilest he arrives in the town of Itakura. Mufuyu is following reports and debunker required legends about the disappearing children of three Itakura Orphanages and the murders of many staff members. The three orphanages tentaviley named (名) 死; 死因; 破滅 (oujou-Death) (juuman'okudo- Paradise) and (inferuno-Inferno), Are the three former holy churches of Matsuri (Three Churches which possessed the three main Japanese God's original priests). The collection of kids disappearing at the church turned orphanages is due to the three main gods: Budai (Paradise) Izanaki (Inferno) and Isanami (Death) whom are collecting groups of children attempting attempting to find the one child of each orphanage who greatly represents them the most (Evil, Good and Grim). The Staff member's whom are gruesomly and bizarreley dying is the result of them getting in the way of the three main god's (名) 幽霊, 亡霊, 化け物; 幻; 影; 痕跡; ゴーストライター（俗語） (動) 付きまとう; 幽霊のように動く; 船が無風で動く; 代作をする（本やスピーチの原稿など）(Ghosts) The Ghosts are those of the original priests and denizens of the orphanages back when they were the three holy churches, some of the unfairly dead former denizens of Itakura and some from Mafuyu's past. Some of the staff of the orphanages that meet a gruesome ghost become part of the three god's Ghosts. Mafuyu upon entering the first of the three orphanges: Death discovers everything and aligns with some of the Orphanage's surviving staff whom reveal the town is in a state of permanent winter and seal off for planning a town wide evacutation after learning their god's were at work for great evil plans. The three main god's learnt of the town wide escape plan and sealed them off in a town going through the mythological Curse Of Winter (A Snowy Wasteland in which the snow itself is a living phantom energy which devours all humans it can garner and can whisper to people's paranoia driving them suicidal and homicidal.) Mufuyu learns the only way to seal the god's off and release the town from their winter purgatory is to traverse the three ghost infested orpahanges and find the three general spirits they have commanding and have holding the missing children. Mufuyu comes across all three god's on his reverting of the haunted orphanages and even almost succumds to evil when contending with the God of Inferno Izanaki who'm has a brother/sister dynamic much like he and his sister. Also into the game Mufuyu discovers Itakura was originally only inhabited by the worshippers and collection of gods. Seven of the lucky gods are buried in the Itakura Terravium Wood under the names of seven dwarves from a classic grimm tale. Two of the seven luck gods are not dead and buried in the wood: Jurogin takes form as a Itakura Wizened Old Man constantly popping up around the main entrance street. In the end Mufuyu discovers that Budai is not actually in cohorts with Izanaki and Isanami in the child sacrifice search and town condement that is he actually being impersonated by god Inari Okami. Category:Games Category:Video Games